Broken Chains of Fate
by Divine Saber
Summary: Post-ToD2: Chronicles of a street fighter who while trying to make it big gets caught up in something bigger than he could imagine. Rated mostly for language
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Destiny/Remake or Tales of Destiny 2. They are the property of Mutsumi Inomata, Wolf Team, Bandai Namco Games and Namco 'Tales Studio'. However any original characters and ideas are mine. This disclaimer also applies to all future installments of the story and is subject to change if I introduce content outside of these media (aside from cameos and such).

A/N: If you haven't already I HIGHLY recommend reading "Deadly Reunion' to understand this.

4/06/09 - Posted a 'teaser' for Chapter 7 since it's going to be long and I figured you've waited long enough for a REAL update. And I yet again revised chapters 2-5...

Another note: The Review Responses are for the original chapters and may contradict what's up now.

As usual:

() - Thoughts

"Italic" - Swordian Dialogue

_Darilshade..._

_This city was the center of the world. Housing the home office of Oberon Company, the city along with the rest of Seinegald enjoyed the wealth and prosperity brought about by the Lens industry._

_However..._

_18 years ago, the executives of Oberon Company staged a coup beginning with the theft of the giant Lens; Kami no Me. With this power, Hugo Gilchrist resurrected the Aeriel City Dycroft and the Tenshisensou began anew._

_After a long battle the Swordian Team defeated the revived Tenjou'ou Miktran and destroyed the Lens before the world below suffocated. Their efforts restored peace to the world._

_However..._

_With Oberon's collapse so did the economy of Seinegald, the royal family who had ties to Hugo vanished allowing the priesthood to take control, along with the remaining nobility formed the Atamoni Group and founded the Sacred Capital Aigrette where the Straylize Forest once stood._

_And so, Darilshade was left to rot... Depravity, sin, and greed, now governed this former metropolis..._

_**Broken Chains of Fate**_

_**Part 1: Encounter**_

"GET YER ASS BACK HERE!"

The cigarette flickered but quickly went out as the moist air prevented the flame from burning. "Aw fuck it!" Marks grumbled as he tossed the cancer stick into a piddle and resumed pacing back and forth beneath the bridge that he and his posse used for their hideout. (Dammit! If he got caught I'm gonna...) The teen started walking outside and was nearly bowled over as another young man ducked under the bridge.

"Yo...sorry...I'm...late..." He panted."Pops chased me all over." And just like that an older man wearing a bloody apron and brandishing a cleaver screamed curses as he raced across the bridge.

"Bring it out already! I'm hungry!"

"Heh, you and the rest of this fucked up town." Despite his comeback, Janus emptied the contents of his sack. Out dropped a small, freshly cut, 16 Oz steak, it wasn't much but given the circumstances it was a godsend compared to most things the city youth ate. As proven by the cigarette the air was too moist to build a fire, therefore the teens opted to eat it raw.

"Ya know, Aniki hasn't been 'round today."

"Yeah he's _workin'_ today."

Marks grinned. "Haha! Guess that fuck nut Zaku's FINALLY getting' the payback for last week!."

"No retard! he's REALLY..."

* * *

His fist impacted hard against the Owlbear's right eye-socket! The beast roared in pain as the young man sprung back landing in a fighting stance.

_This man whom Marks and Janus call 'Aniki' is Fuushino Ryuusei was a 17-year-old resident of Darilshade. His attire was similar to Kyle's except he wore black jeans and sneakers instead of gray and white respectively; a pair of leather bracers on his wrists and a sturdy chain for a 'belt'... Only the Kami knew what he could possibly use that for. His water-stained red shirt was well worn and bore many rips and tears and had no wing patches on the upper sleaves._

_Ryuusei was a street fighter; whether it be for money or for shits and giggles, the teen loved to fight and ranked in the top 3 of who not to cross in a dark alley... And due to his reputation this job came about; a traveling merchant needed a monster near Hermentz Valley taken down and wanted to avoid all the red tape..._

"SETSUNA!" He blurred past a claw swipe. The Owlbear snarled after missing his prey... However he wasn't gone for long; as he reappeared in mid-air his body twisted. With Setsuna's speed behind it, Ryuusei unleashed a vicious spin-kick. A loud crunch followed by a pained roar echoed through the countryside as the teen's foot dented the left side of the Owlbear's skull, the extra force caused the head to jerk to the right. Luckily for the beast, the thick neck muscles prevented the neck from snapping all together...

"Think that's what they call 'check', mate?" The teen started off as the Owlbear impacted the ground hard. However, that wasn't the end of this fight as the beast growled and slowly rose to it's feet. "Persistent little pecker ain't ya... (Guess I need a little more firepower to finish this bastard off.)" He suddenly smirked... (Like that new move I was tinkerin' with!)

As the Owlbear struggled, Ryuusei brought his left arm to his side while focusing his Ki; the wind around him suddenly picked up. Within a matter of seconds the Owlbear was back on his feet and charging the teen; enraged the beast ignored it's danger senses...

"DAN..." His fist was cocked back as the wind surrounding him intensified... "KUU..." The Owlbear realized this yet it was too late; the beast was already too close to escape. "KEN!" Ryuusei thrust his fist upward into the beast's chest. However, that was the least of it. The condensed air pressure was released creating waves of gale force wind around the teen. With the waves to perpell them, the two rocketed upward; the gale force winds hacked through the Owlbear's thick fur, sending chunks of blood and gore all around the battlefield. They traveled several meters until the wind finally died down. Ryuusei broke off the attack and landed, the bear however, plummeted to the ground, it's lifeless body crashing a few meters away.

"Thank you." The green-hatted merchant bowed. "Now I can cross Hermentz Valley safely." He then presented the teen with a pouch. "And this is for your trouble."

Ryuusei accepted with a grin. "No prob! Of course I could've taken 'em out in half the time! But I had some...frustration I needed to get off first."

The man sweatdropped. "Eheh... Well thanks regardless, oh how rude of me!" He extended a hand to the street fighter. "My name is Raddle."

It took a bit but eventually Ryuusei shook Raddle's hand. "...You already know my name."

"Yeah, well Fushino-san may our paths cross again."

"Sure, whatever..."

Raddle bowed once again and started across the bridge, then quickly turned around... "Sorry to trouble you again so soon Fuushino-san , but could you tell me how much further to Cresta?"

Ryuusei rose an eyebrow. "D'you just say Cresta?"

"Yes."

"And you're crossing Hermentz Valley?"

"That's right."

"From THIS side?"

"Uh-huh, is that a problem?"

(He just blew 1000 Gald...) "I dunno where you got your directions, but Cresta's about 2.5 Km THAT way!" Gesturing his thumb back towards Darilshade.

"Oh really? Are you sure?"

"Sure as hell surer than you are, pal."

"Yeah I suppose so," Raddle left bridge and walked past Ryuusei, turned and bowed once again. "And thank you again Fuushino-san."

"Whatever, just take a left at the fork once you've rounded the mountain.

"Okey, I will!" The merchant waved then seemed to fade in the distance.

"What a shitty guide he'd be..." At that moment Ryuusei opened the pouch to examine his pay.

1000...FOL!?

* * *

The Oberon Freighter sailed through the mountainous trench on the northern portion of the Calavalse continent, suddenly stopping at a dead end. Moments later a small quake occurred and the ship began to sink or rather it descended via elevator into an undersea cavern, the passage closing above. When the elevator stopped the ship sailed further into the cavern, eventually docking at a secluded port.

The lanky, hunched over man disembarked from the ship and proceeded forward to an elevator built into the rock wall; stepping into the light revealed him to have pasty skin and long curly black hair. As someone leaving a corporate freighter it as only fitting to wear a business suit... but rainbow framed sunglasses? The transport carried him up through the side of a mountain; eventually through the base of a building. The elevator stopped and he exited, looking around at the mixture of broken and functional machinery he let out a sigh of relief. "It's SOOOOOOO good to be home..." He walked through the halls of Helraios, the Tenjoujin research and manufacturing facility, finally reaching a panel. "Simon Gutri."

"Voice scan confirmed." Came an electronic voice. A slot on the panel opened, Gutri then removed his sunglasses allowing the laser to scan one of his hazel eyes. "Retinal scan confirmed." The large metallic doors near the panel opened. "Welcome back Administrator."

"I see this place is a bit...tidier than when I left." He approached the chair in the center of the control room. "So how are the automated repairs coming?"

"With our current energy levels and resources. Helraios' systems are 88-percent functional."

"Good, good. And our little project?" As he plucked a cigar from his pocket.

"Due to the division of resources and energy to restoring this facility's functions. The special Incubation Chamber you designed is 94.99-percent complete."

"Why didn't you just say 95?" While reaching for his lighter.

"'Because it's not 95-percent, Administrator."

Gutri took a long drag from the stogy. (Well Daemon's going to be pissed... Which means this will delay MY plans as well...) "How long until it's complete."

"Calculating; at our current level of output, I estimate it's completion within 28 days."

"And at full power?"

"10 days..."

"Well then what should we do?"

"...Refocusing our energy and resources to the project?"

"Bingo! I knew giving you parts of a human brain would come in handy."

"Right as always, Administrator."

"In the meantime..." Gutri began to type; bringing up Ryuusei's data on a nearby screen. "Now, what would make a suitable playmate for him..." He cycled through the bio-mechanical weapons at his disposal. The Artillery Unit 'Wizard' perhaps? Or maybe the Close-Combat 'Duelist'? The Medical Unit 'Healer', hell no! He came to the next screen and smirked. "Bingo!"

...One Buer fresh from the assembly line.

* * *

The man in question leaned against the wall supporting the run-down bridge. He wore an annoyed expression as he tossed and caught the money pouch he'd received from the merchant. (That crooked asshole,) After receiving his payment, Ryuusei ran after Raddle... only to find no trace of the man, it was as if he'd disappeared off the face of the Earth. (if I EVER find that mother fucker again, I'll drop his ass like that Owlbear!) Janus and Marks were off having their own conversation, which he ignored, until... "Word is there's a ship from Noischtat commin' in."

"Meh, we get ships from Phandaria all the time." Marco commented.

"No retard! It's in Fitzgald!" Janus continued. "Anyway I heard Zaku and his boys already left town."

"Bitchin! Without those chodes around we can do whatever we want! Eh Aniki?" Marks turned his head just as the crew's leader' pushed away from the wall and headed out into the rain. "Aniki?"

"Guess he's eager to get started!" Janus grinned lustfully. "Let's round us up some bitches and..."

"You can screw your brains out on your own, I'm outta here..." Ryuusei said without turning to face his posse.

Marks starred in shock. "No way! Aniki's passin' up the chance to get his dick wet!"

"Don't worry about it Marks, Aniki just wants to pay those peckers back for last week. Right Aniki?"

"Dead wrong, but still a good guess..." Still with his back to them.

"WHAT!? You don't mean you're gonna join up with our worst enemies!?" Marks found himself clinging to Ryuusei. " It's not true is it Aniki?" Janus meanwhile grinned at seeing this 'new' side of Marks.

But Ryuusei wasn't in the mood to experiment. "Get off before I beat you off!" He said with a clenched fist. Marks immediately released his hold and apologized. The street fighter sighed before turning to face his posse. "As much as I hate those assholes and want to beat the living shit out of'em," The two nodded. "I can't help but see today as an eye-opener; anybody with money moved up state leaving only freaks and weirdos around here...most of whom I beat half to death on a daily basis."

Marks rose an eyebrow. "So?"

"So I'm getting the hell outta here! Thathat ship's goin back to Noischtat! There's an arena there." A smirk crossed his lips before pounding his fist into his open palm. "I can fight for some real money," And caught the pouch. "instead of this..." Then tossed the pouch to Janus.

"But isn't this stuff worthless?"

The street fighter shrugged. "Should at least cover the steak... Since I ain't gonna be 'round to keep pops from puttin' your ass on the menu of that ritzy joint in Aigrette!"

"Nice to know you care."

"Yeah, yeah, later.." He was about to take off when Marks sopped him. "What, you want a goodbye kiss? Sorry but I've never experimented and I'm not about to."

"Not you TOO Aniki!? ...Just be careful in Aigrette."

"Ya just won't take no for an answer will ya?"

"Aniki..." Marks groaned.

"Yeah I plan to keep a low profile...My bounty gets any higher and the freaks'll NEVER leave me alone..."

To be continued...

A/N: Yet another overhaul... damn perfectionism! And being in a Star Ocean mood I decided to toss in one of that series' staples.

Review Response: Teefa thanks for pointing that out about the scene changes (I didn't look at the edit/preview screen because I have a working Spell Check now...). When I copied/pasted the text from Axeman it changed the paragraph spacing to 1.5 so I just used a double-space for scene changes which it seemed to remove... So I re-uploaded it with line breaks; I played around a bit and inserted 10 dashes which seemed to be edited down to a small line..

And yeah I'm not a big fan of them either and one of the problems I had with Axeman was that SOMEDODY wasn't going to survive that fight so with that train of thought it was easier to recycle the story into the prologue for this series. And out of respect for the characters I didn't mention it in the notes.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Unless necessary I'll keep my rambles short.

"PAPA**!**" Rimuru screamed as she starred at the Bacchus' bloody remains; suddenly she burst from beneath the covers, panting as sweat poured from her forehead. It was that dream again... that memory of her father's death nearly 10 years ago! (I... I need some air!) She pulled away the remaining sheets and climbed out of the bed, leaving the cabin as quietly as possible as to not wake her mother. She shut the door and sighed, (That's the 3rd time now...) as she made her way to the ship's deck. (They started right after that day...) Her mind flashing back to a week and a half ago when that man Barbatos battled her cousin and his friends in that crater and then... Luckily her train of thought was derailed as she saw _him_.

"_Feeling any better?_"

The masked swordsman nodded; 18 years and another identity later and he STILL had problems at sea... "We really ARE in the right world..." He mused before bending over once more...

"_How did you ever fly that plane?_"

"I try not to think about it." He rose back up. "You can come closer you know?"

"I doubt I'll ever get used to that." She approached him. "There's a Sprite in mom's bag if you want it."

He smirked. "Sorry but I don't care much for sugar."

"_But if you offered pudding..._"

"Chal!" Mock annoyance in his partner's voice.

"_S...sorry Bocchan!_"

And they both laughed; he didn't seem anything like the Lion Magnus she'd heard about on her travels...well aside from him being a master swordsman. He was calm, intelligent... and squeamish. Wore a cool costume not to mention handsome; that thought caused Rimuru's cheeks to redden slightly... "So...um...are you going straight to Cresta?" Stuttering a bit while surpressing _those_ thoughts.

Judas nodded negatively. "There are a few days before the service. I think I'll take a look around Aigrette; our enemy used that as a base."

"Enemy? You mean that Elraine person?" There was much of Judas' story that was hard to believe. Alternate timelines, Reala being a Kami. It was a twisted tale... but Barbatos rantings suggested otherwise. Her emerald eyes narrowed. "You think she's responsible!?"

"It's possible... I can't imagine anyone else willing (or capable) to keep Barbatos or myself in this timeline. And she's the only other person with a grudge against our group."

"Then I'll..."

He cut her off. "Worry about taking your mother to Cresta. Seinegald's a dangerous place. (Even for someone as talented as Lilith...)" He avoided mentioning Darilshade on purpose; with all she dealt with now, the possibility of her mother being raped and/or murdered was an image Rimuru's mind didn't need. Instead his expression...though barely visible through the mask made her comply. "If there's something worth further investigation we'll do so after the service." He started for the lower deck.

"Gotcha!" She nodded. "Good night Judas."

...He immediately dashed back to the side.

* * *

He Setsuna'd swiftly through the trees; carefully eying the forest floor. Landing on one branch Ryuusei heard something snarling; he sped in it's direction. Landing on another branch he looked down, there he saw a blue-furred wolf gnawing on the carcous of a boar. Grinning he muttered. "Enjoy your last meal wolfy..." The wolf's ears perked up; the beast whipped around defensively, growling; wanting to protect it's kill.

The teen landed in an offensive stance, his fist glowing green. "SOU..." Foaming the beast charged! "HA..." It pounced, fangs bared; but he felt no fear. "JIN!" At that range the wolf was thrown back by the full force of the wind projectile; it's front left leg severed by the 'blade' the attack acted as. The lupine slammed hard into a tree; whimpering in pain while struggling to it's feet which proved useless. The teen approached; leaning down he wrapped his arms around the wolf's head and with a swift jerk put the beast out of it's misery. (A boar'd make good breakfast...) While dragging the wolf's remains back to camp.

* * *

As passengers arrived on deck, Judas maneuvered quite aggressively as he wanted to be the first one off the ship. A sight that made Rimuru grin, however that pleasure was shattered by... "Did you two have fun last night?"

The question came completely out of left field! The girl's only response was. "Wha...?"

Her mother continued. "He's not who I'd choose as a boyfriend. But since Onii-chan had weird-looking friends I'll approve. "

Rimuru's face turned beat red. "Mother!" She sighed, regaining herself. "It's not like that! Judas-san is..."

"Your fiance? Oh Rimmy-chan!" There was that nickname again... "You were waiting till after the funeral to announce it weren't you? I'm sorry for ruining the surprise."

"**No!**" Lilith broke her hug.

"Rimuru?"

She closed the door to their cabin, now was as good a time as any to explain things. "Judas-san is like an uncle. And..." She went on to explain that the two...well 3 if you count Chaltier. Were going to find the ones responsible for that incident.

"How soon are you leaving?"

"Right after the service."

"And when will I see you again?"

The girl nodded negatively. "I don't know, but if I'm in the neighborhood I'll drop by."

"I'll be waiting." The mother and daughter made a quick baggage check before departing the ship.

* * *

He moved stealthily past the main gates into the holy city; Aigrette. This was the bad thing about his reputation; in Darilshade, Ryuusei was feared and respected but in the Holy Capital he was a marked man... So it goes without saying the less attention Ryuusei drew to himself the better, especially if he wanted to reach the port.

The teen peered around the corner of an apartment complex; noticing multiple sentries crossing the bridge with 3 youths in custody. One Ryuusei easily recognized as a pale teen with slicked back red hair wearing a trench coat. "Listen dipshit! I'm the great Zaku-sama and I..." His rant cut short as one sentry jabbed the hilt of his broadsword into the man's chest.

"Guess it's my lucky day; they got their hands full with those pud-knockers..." He seized the moment and snuck around the house then Setsuna'd behind the parade of sentries. He was home free until...

"There's our other guy!" Flynt called out.

"Yeah, that dick bailed on us when you showed up!" His brother Steele added.

"You two idiots!" The fish-faced captain gestured to 2 knights flanking the group; one tall and lanky man who carried the traditional Knight Fencer the other a fat midget carrying a Long Spear. "Don't just stand there, go after that kid!"

"**Sir!**" The duo gave chase.

"I shouldda known..." The teen took off running as the sentries gave chase. (They better pray the knights execute'em cuz if I ever get back here...) Upon reaching the northern side of town he veered to the left then Setsuna'd to the top of the wall; grabbing the edge Ryuusei tossed himself over.

"I say, we lost him!" The taller knight said as the duo reached the northern section.

"We'd better report back to the Captain."

* * *

"So_ what are we looking for Bocchan?_" Chal asked from within his sheathe.

The masked swordsman sighed. "To be honest I have no idea... This could very well be a dead end."

"_I understand, we can't just ignore it as a possibility._"

"Yeah that's right." Though to be honest Judas hoped they found nothing. It took the combined efforts of the 5 humans including himself and the Seijou Reala to defeat Elraine the last time. In this world 4 of their group were dead and Nanaly was a child. Leaving only himself... Even though Rimuru was probably much stronger than Kyle even with Stan's training, the chances of defeating a Kami were low with just the two of them. Suddenly his train of thought was derailed as a man wearing ragged clothing ran by. Judas rose an eyebrow then watched as the teen turned and maneuvered up a rather high wall. Then the guards ran by, having lost their prey they retreated across the bridge.

"_That looked like Woodrow-heika's technique!_"

But Judas didn't answer. Instead the masked swordsman was deep in thought. (There's something odd about him, it's almost...)

"**Judas!**"

His train of thought was derailed by a familiar female voice. Turning he saw Rimuru running through the southern gate. "Rimuru? Why aren't you with Lilith?"

"She's right back there," The girl gestured to the gate with her thumb, in turn Lilith waved at the duo. "I saw you just standing here so I wondered what's up."

The masked swordsman folded his arms. "Besides a suspicious-looking man running from..."

That was all she needed to hear... "Which way'd he go!?" He responded with a thumb gesture to the wall. "And the quickest way around it?"

"Through the northern gate but..."

"Don't worry I'll find him!" She yelled back.

Judas sweatdropped. "_You going to follow?_"

"We'd just be holding her back." (This way I can better confirm my suspicions about that man...)

(If you're involved,) Her mind flashed back to the explosion. (I'll show you **NO** mercy!)

Ryuusei heard the sound of someone approaching; (Dammit!) he grit his teeth. (I was tryin' to avoid this...) Balling up his fists. (It only sounds like there's one of'em... probably the tall guy,) His target's pace quickened. (I'll just take him out quick and zip back into town!) The teen took an offensive stance; his fist glowing with green energy, "SOUHA..." the glow intensified as he took aim.

Rimuru's eyes narrowed, while still running she grabbed Excalibur's hilt. "SHUNRAI..." Light energy surged as she unsheathed the blade.

"**JIN!**"

To be continued...

A/N: I just couldn't resist doing that to Bocchan; originally it was just him and Chal having a friendly chat on deck then Rimuru making that comment about hearing Chal's voice from out of nowhere...but I remembered where they were... And the Sprite, well Coke product placement worked with FFIX so...

The scene with the wolf was inspired by the ToE anime.

Sorry if the scene between Lilith and Rimuru looks weird; not that great writing for them yet

Fellow Vesperia fans shoukd recognize the Knights...


	3. Chapter 3

"SOUHA..."

"SHUNRAI..."

"**JIN!**"

The forces of air and light collided! The blonde girl smirked... but that faded quickly. (Holy...!) Unlike Kyle's, this person's Souhajin held her Shunraijin back.

Ryuusei too was in awe; but unlike Rimuru his expression quickly changed... (Well I'll be damned... guess you tools've been trainin to take me down!)

The stalemate was brief, the 2 forces finally overlapped one another creating a small explosion. Both combatants shielded their eyes from dust and debris. (I've got him now!) Rimuru brought her sword back. "SHUU..." As she ran through the smoke the blade surged with lightning.

Ryuusei's grin appeared devilish as his attacker's silhouette became visible. (Fine I'll play with ya! It'd royally suck to waste all THAT hard work!) As his fist clenched it took on a faint light-blue glow. "RAI..." Reeling back the glow intensified. "JIN..." Then at the last second he Setsuna'd forward.

"RAI..." Rimuru burst from the smoke; at the same time the street fighter reappeared in mid-lunge. The blonde simultaneously thrust Excalibur forward.

"**KEN!**"

The electrified thrust was so swift it creating sonic waves as it traveled forward. Ryuusei's fist was merely surrounded by a thick electrified aura and with Setsuna he had plenty of extra force behind his attack.

The 2 powers met; Ryuusei's Raijinken held her sword back momentarily but the sonic waves repelled the lightning allowing Rimuru's attack to continue. (Aw shit!) He mentally cursed while diving to avoid a potentially fatal strike...

Judas arrived at that exact moment. "_Wha...what are they doing!?_"

His partner starred wide-eyed. "Fighting I would hope..."

"It sure is lively out here. " Judas whipped around upon hearing Lilith's voice.

"Stay back, this is..." He protested.

'Oh don't worry," Waving him off. "I trained Rimmy-chan and know how she... oh my!"

She starred at where her target was, Excalibur thrust forward. meanwhile Ryuusei was getting his first glance at her from an angle her fanboys in Noischtat could only dream of. "Nice panties!"

...She facefaulted, blushing crimson.

"_Don't tell me this is a draw_." Judas was speach less...

Upon seeing her daughter on the ground Lilith cried out. "**Rimmy-chan!**"

Ryuusei was already on his feet when he heard Lilith's outburst. "Rmmy...chan?"

Upon hearing her opponent use _that_ nickname Rimuru sprung to her feet. "**OUGI! RAIZANKOUTENGEKI!**"

...He never stood a chance.

The girl panted...and blushed while re-sheathing her sword. (That bastard! First he looks up my shorts then he calls me hat name...!)

"Oh my!" The woman gasped.

"_Hmph, he had it coming!_"

His partner sweatdropped. "Let's just get him to the hotel..."

--

"Who's brilliant idea was it to put the smoke lounge on the OPPOSITE side of the building!?" Gutri grumbled as the door to the control room opened.

"I believe it was yours, Administrator. You said it was to detour the workers from slacking off."

Helraios' Administrator panted upon reaching his chair slapped his forehead. "Rhetorical question!" Once he caught his breath the professor sat in his chair and typed on a nearby keyboard. Bringing up Buer's data. "I assume all final adjustments have been made?"

"Yes; Administrator. The armorment and modifications to Land Juggernaut Unit 'Buer' are complete, along with the programming of our Target's Tactical Data."

"Excellent! Begin teleportation procedure."

"Yes, Administrator. Teleportation System energizing..."

--

"Well this is a shocking development..." The street fighter muttered from beneath the sheets, his body twitching from the electricity Rimuru pumped into him... "That girl..." He muttered; maybe the electricity caused it or maybe not but Ryuusei couldn't get his mind off of Rimuru."Didn't look like any knight I've ever seen..." (Unless they're so fuckin cheap anymore they don't even bother with uniforms...) Then he thought about the panty shot. "Heh, At least she's got good tastes!"

"Oh I see you're awake."

Sweatdropping, the teen sat up and turned to find a blonde woman in her mid-30s yet still quite pretty. Seeing as there was no danger Lilith put away her kitchen arsonal. "Not like I got much sleep." (Damn, she's the hottest 'Sue' I'd ever seen!)

"Oh, why not?"

His body twitched violently. "Take a guess..."

"Serves you right for looking up Rimmy-chan's pants." While shaking a finger at him.

(No wonder he wanted to stay in Aigrette...) The aforementioned girl mused while pacing around the suite's living room; stopping outside the open bedroom door she heard _it_; twitching she almost barged in but just as quickly stopped in her tracks upon hearing...

"It was either that or get run through with her sword, I made a judgment call. (And from the looks of it, not a bad one either!) ..And I don't think _Rimmy-chan_ likes being called Rimmy-chan."

Lilith starred at him surprised. "Oh, you think so?"

His body twitched once again... "Positive..."

She grinned, a slight reddish tinge in her cheeks. (Finally! SOMEONE gets it...!) Peering around the edge of the door she recalled their _fight_... (But why of all people does it have to be THIS asshole!?)

"So will you question him or just gawk?" Rimuru bolted; she hadn't noticed the masked swordsman leaning against the nearby wall.

"I was...just waiting for mom to leave the room." She replied sheepishly. Judas simply nodded.

--

"Energize complete. Preparing transfer." The blinking yellow dot zeroed in on the northern region of Seinegald. "Target Location: Holy Capital Aigrette. Confirm Operation?"

"Yes." Gutri nodded

"Operation confirmed. Teleportation in 5...4...3..."

"Fire away!" His glee filled the room as the countdown reached...

--

"Here you go." Lilith said while offering Ryuusei a tea cup.

He rose an eyebrow. "The hell's this?"

"It's tea," She said politely "I made it for everyone."

"T huh?" He took a whiff, (Smells like moldy diarrhea...) and was reluctant to drink it but if this woman was anything like her daughter he was as good as dead if he didn't... (Well here goes...)

"So how is it?"

"Eh..." (Even TASTES like moldy diarrhea...) But drank it anyway... After downing most of the cup, Ryuusei looked up at her; Lilith's expression was calm and there was a kindness to her eyes it made him feel uneasy... And not downstairs. "I gotta know something."

"Oh? What is it?"

"This is nice and all, but I'm a total stranger and I don't look like a 'citizen of the year'..." His expression changed to a rather sinister grin. "How do you know I won't just rip you guys up in your sleep?

"Well that's simple, we outnumber you, and..." She closed the door completely, walked back over to the bed then suddenly a grin JUST as menacing as his crossed her pink lips. "I'm quite the 'martial artist' myself, most of what my daughter learned she learned from me."

"Now what are they talking about?" Rimuru wondered.

This however didn't bother Judas as his attention was fixated on the sky light; lightning danced but there were very few clouds. (Weather like this... Could it be?) Suddenly a large black hole formed where the electricity surged. "Rimuru **look!**"

The girl starred up through the window. Her eyes became saucers! "That's..." Her mind flashed back to that day...

He kicked off the covers,"Somethin's goin' on..." Ryuusei moved past Lilith and nearly kicked the door down. Once outside he noticing the duo and followed suit, his expression matched Rimuru's. "Holy..."

Suddenly it came; just like the bio-mechanical dragon, Tiamat on that fateful day the giant war machine Buer dropped from the void. Impacting the street with tremendous force causing many buildings including the hotel complex to shake as if an earthquake occurred. "**SEARCHING TARGET!**" The war machine scanned the nearby buildings; eventually locking onto the top floor of the hotel, "**TARGET LOCATED, DESTROY!**" and unleashed a barrage of miniature missiles...

To Be Continued...

A/N: I probably should've addressed this last chapter but; if anyone wondered why Judas was automatically 'chummy' with Rimuru there's a reason for it. In the game during one of the first scenes of her running around Noischtat HE was the one who immediately noticed something 'special' about her. And he doesn't give his respect to just anyone. (On a side note she even earned Kongman's respect; hell in the manga chapter she was said to have easily handed him his ass...just like Lilith before her)!

To those who read the original Chapter 2; this was the originally planned fight but somehow my hands outworked my brain and Judas became Ryuusei's opponent.

Shuuraiken is one of Lloyd's Skill Changes. Shunjinken with 200 or more uses and a Lightning-Attribute weapon and is faster than Raijinken and has the sonic wave effect from the Skill it's derrived from. Since the inept retard stole Rimuru's Raihazan I figured she should return the favor...

In this revised version the panty shot scene was inspired by Rosario+Vampire Capu2 episode 1 and all the shots of the little spit-fire Kokoa's pink panties... Lion and Chal's reactions to it were the only one I had difficulty writing (for once) because the closest they ever came to a scene like that was in the ToD manga where Rutee, Atwight, Philia and Clemente were in Ilene's bath and Clemente was getting hot... Rutee caught on and the subsequent beating was heard outside by Stan who asked Lion what they were doing in there and his response was to keep polishing Chal... Lilith's reaction was good and the resulting convo between her and Ryuusei helped to keep him in character; in the original he mellowed out during that scene which bugged me...

Review Response: Glad this is to your liking Teefa-san! The food obsession sort of wrote itself in there once I mentioned the Sprite parody (I was actually drinking one at the time and I remembered it's good for settling your stomach and of course it's a soda). And now that I'm thinking about it I wish I could remember the other ingredient Judas can't cook with; he mentioned it to Kratos in ND3, Carrots and something else...

Thanks for not being harsh on the Lilith scene because that was hard as hell to write; but I knew I had to give them a moment.

I'm just glad they edit the font size (because of my eyesight problem I use 18 size font and that'd be pretty big for the default size...)


	4. Chapter 4

Within her chambers, Philia read over the letter for what must have been the 100th time. Sighing heavily the priestess' thoughts drifted to Stan and Rutee; she knew they were devastated... and not just from the tear stains on the parchment. Kyle was their treasure, a cheerful young man with so much potential. To be taken away like that was just... As a tear rolled down the priestess' eyelid the foundation of the temple shook. (A...an earthquake?)

"**Philia-sama!**" Suddenly the door to her chambers burst open; the bearded knight panted upon entering.

"Rolf-taichou, what..." Interrupted by the sound of a large explosion.

"We're evacuating the temple! You must come with me Milady!"

* * *

"_STONE WALL!_" Chaltier's blade took on a brown hue as a section of a nearby wall exploded! Suddenly part of the concrete ceiling about a meter ahead of Judas transformed; becoming a large spiked stalactite. Descending downward, the stalactite spun; the large stone spikes slicing through chunks of broken glass, debris and shrapnel. Judas maintained his concentration as the stalactite penetrated the floor, drilling downward through the ceiling, causing large pieces of plaster to pile up on the floor below.

Sheathing his Swordian, the masked swordsman dropped through the breach, landing in a crouching position; standing he moved away from the pile. "Hurry before it collapses!"

Rimuru dropped down next and remained atop the pile with her arms extended. "Just take it slow mom."

"Alright." The women replied; she sat down, sliding one leg over the edge then the other. As Lilith inched herself forward large cracks formed in the floorboards.

"**MOM!**" Rimuru cried out as the floor beneath her mother began to crumble.

Lilith shut her eyes letting out a scream as she started to fall then suddenly an arm wrapped around her waist from behind and before the woman knew it she was back on her feet. Opening her eyes Lilith looked over and saw the street fighter hunched over. "Th...thank you."

"Don't thank me, I just wanted a look at YOUR panties." Ryuusei replied with a smirk.

"**Bastard!**** I'll...**" He grabbed Rimuru's hand before she unsheathed Excalibur. "Hey let go!"

"Relax it was a joke! I was payin her back for the Tea!" Walking past Lilith he whispered. "But you DO have a nice pair..." Which caused the woman to blush.

"Really this is hardly the time for playing around!"

Everyone's attention turned to the masked swordsman but Ryuusei was the first to speak up. "Really now? Then would you mind telling me why it's Tenchisensou III out there?"

"It looks like our _enemy_ has resur..." Judas was cut off as a hand suddenly grabbed his collar. And with seemingly in-human strength, Ryuusei lifted the masked swordsman into the air.

"So you're sayin that thing's after you guys!?" He asked through clenched teeth. (Shit! Just what did these people drag me into!?)

"That...would be the long and short of it." While struggling to break free of the street fighter's iron grip.

"Well then, I think I can solve your problem for you." Ryuusei replied with a straight face.

"Really?" Lilith gasped.

"Yup!" While walking to a nearby window; with a savage kick Ryuusei kicked the window out then quickly shoved the masked swordsman forward... "Okey Mr. Cosplayer out you **go!**"

"What the..." Judas gasped.

"_Is he really going to do this?_"

Excalibur was out! "Hey just what the hell are you doing...or is this another one of your jokes!?"

"Hey you guys drug **me** into this! And unless you tell me **everything** he's goin bye-bye and he better pray that cape lets him fly because it's a LONG way down!"

Lilith watched in horror; sure this boy joked about killing them but was he really capable of it? She looked over at her daughter, the girl's fist was clenched then suddenly...

"Yo...you're right."

'Rimuru?"

Swallowing hard. "I chased you down and started that fight..." While resheathing Excalibur, afterwords Lilith's daughter slowly approached the two men. "I was hasty," Her mind flashed back to that moment... "I want to avenge my cousin and his friends so badly that when Judas mentioned you running from the knights I assumed the worst."

Their emerald eyes met and after a long moment his grip on the masked swordsman's collar loosened. "So that thing out there killed your cousin?"

"Something like it..." Judas gasped now able to breathe again. "They appeared in the same manner."

Tossing Judas back into the room, "Alright then..." the street fighter marched back to the pile of plaster and Setsuna'd back up to the floor above.

"And where are you going!?' Rimuru demanded.

"Out _there_ where else? It'll be my goodbye performance! Later!" And with that he was off.

"Just wait a minute!" But he was already gone... Rimuru turned to her masked companion. "What could possibly do alone?"

The masked swordsman shook his head. "Not having seen enjough of his fighting style I can't say what he can or can't do... But I do know that if this building were hit by another volley, it WILL surely collapse, and we are a LONG way from the bottom..."

"...So I guess we'll have to rely on him... Damn!"

"Yes...for now anyway..." Judas quickly unsheathed his partner once again, then fired off a Majinken, blasting the door into the hallway "Let's get going!" He started out the door. "I'll take the lead, Lilith should follow me and Rimuru you bring up the rear."

"Gotcha!" She nodded and followed the masked swordsman and her mother into the hallway.

"Wait.. .Judas-kun!" The masked swordsman stopped and turned to the woman.

"Hurry! We have little time for discussion!"

"I know but, wouldn't it be faster if Chal-chan cast that spell again?"

(_Ch...Chal-chan!?_)

He rose an eyebrow. "...Yes it would, but _I_ lack the Stamina to continuously use Stone Wall, but we've wasted too much time here! Let's MOVE people!" Then made haste to the nearest fire exit...

--

As he stood on the still in-tact section of the roof Ryuusei removed his tattered red shirt and hung it on an exposed pipe. A few stretches later and the street fighter was ready to go...

Down below on the street was the massive war machine Buer. From the mecha's position Ryuusei assumed it was still locked on the hotel... at least he THOUGHT it was.

Gutri sat with his hands folded. While much of his gaze was on the monitor...a visual transmission of what Buer saw, the rest of his attention was on a rather large Lens embedded into a device with a meter next to a display of the street fighter's data. As the teen channeled energy into his fist the Lens surged with power, the meter rose. "Come on already! Show us the goods!"

"RAIJINKEN!" The street fighter lept forward, somersaulting in midair to boost momentum and dove straight for Buer.

"**TARGET APPROACHING!**" The Tenjoujin mecha swung one of it's two gargantuan scicle-like legs in the teen's direction. However the street fighter activated Setsuna before the leg could impact him.

Ryuusei reappeared suddenly; his fist aimed at the mecha's _eye_. "LIGHT'S OUT ASSHOLE!"

...Gutri's monitor suddenly went blank.

"**AW FUCK FUCK FUUUUCK!**"

* * *

The obscenities were loud enough to reach the interior fire exit of the hotel. "Oh my!"

"_Maybe that'll teach him._" The masked swordsman smirked but hastened his pace knowing the mecha could retaliate at any moment.

* * *

The professor bit his finger while starring at a blank screen. (Damn Dish!) "Switch to Secondary Sensory Mode." He wouldn't be able to see the battle but this way Buer wouldn't be totally blind. "Oh, and send down a few more playmates, level the entire city!"

"Yes Administrator. Teleporting 1 Duelist, Healer and Wizard."

Keying in a few commands the Wizard's data was displayed followed by the words 'Visual Mode'. Suddenly the main monitor displayed a first-person view of the moving conveyor belt. Now he could watch the battle.

* * *

Buer was momentarily blinded from Ryuusei knocking out it's optical sensor. "**SEARCHING** **TARGET!**" The mecha searched the perimeter; it's front claws flailing wildly.

...One actually hit it's target.

Ryuusei was hurled backwards; crashing through a damaged wall at the front of the building. His back slammed into the desk. Groaning he rubbed his back with his left hand, his right bled perfusely... "Nice to know there are heads harder than mine but DAMN that hurt..."

Buer's secondary sensory system kicked in. The mecha immediately locked onto the street fighter's downed form. "**TARGET AQUIRED!**" Charging it's positron cannon Buer took aim... then suddenly a new target appeared.

A white armored knight stood between the mecha and it's assigned target; then 8 others surrounded it. "Cease this attack metal fiend!" The platoon's captain ordered, his Broadsword drawn.

(Typical..._now_ these pricks show up...) However this intervention gave the street fighter time to recover.

"**TERMINATE INTERLOPER!**"

...However little it was.

"**Taichou!**" One of his subordinates cried as the positron laser pierced all the way through the knight captain's armor. The man fell to the ground in a bloody heap.

"Take it down men!" The vice captain ordered. All 8 knights charged Buer from all fronts. Barely damaging the mecha's armor. A knight was tossed in Ryuusei's direction, Buer's front left leg was about to make him two when...

"SHUNRAIJIN!"

...It was consumed by a massive wave of light.

"**SEARCHING TARGET!**" Buer scanned in the direction Shunraijin appeared from. As the mecha found the Jutsu-Waza's source Lilith's daughter was joined by Judas. Lilith however rushed to the street fighter's side.

"Back away." The vice captain ordered. "This is no place for civilians!"

"If I were in your condition I'd accept all the help I can get." Judas replied, with both Chaltier and his parrying dagger drawn.

The vice captain groaned. "Very well, but I can't guarantee your safety."

Lilith assisted the street fighter to his feet. "Are you alright Ryuu-kun?"

"I'm a _fast_ healer..." He staggered forward; looking back. "...And that's RyuuSEI! That other's too damn common for my taste." Then stumbled a bit, but Lilith caught him.

"Here." Pulling a cloth from her dress Rimuru's mother wrapped the teen's hand.

Ryuusei turned away to hide his blushing face. (If only she was about 15 years younger...)

"Alright Ryuusei! Now you won't lose anymore blood" His hand was all wrapped up with a nice little bow too...

"Eh...thanks... but red's more my color." (Though I guess it'll BE red soon enough...) Distancing himself from her, the street fighter bent backwards over his bent left arm... Lilith cringed at the loud popping noise but it seemed to do the trick. Instantly Ryuusei dashed out of the building to join Rimuru, Judas and the peanut gallery. On sight Lilith's daughter burst into laughter and Ryuusei knew exactly at why...

"That's a nice...bandage...you've got there." She said inbetween fits of laughter.

"Yeah, after we finished makin out moms tied it as a momento of your time together..."

"**You son of a...!**" She was surrounded by a golden aura and was about to unleash Excalibur's full power upon the street fighter when she felt the glare brom behind the mask.

"Shut up, the BOTH of you! We need to focus on your objective!"

Ryuusei gave Judas a mock sollute "Yes sir! Mr. Cosplayer, sir!"

While Rimuru lowered her gaze. "...Sorry."

"We should focus on disabling the legs and attacking the underbelly; that is where the armor is the weakest." And glanced at Rimuru with a...softer expression. "Rimuru, another Shunraijin at full-power should destory the other front-leg. That will disrupt Buer's mobility and ballance control."

"Gotcha!" And gave the masked swordsman a real sollute.

"And...you," Judas addressed Ryuusei. "you seem quite agile, use that to draw Buer's fire until it's completely off-ballance. Once Buer falls we are free to attack the underbelly."

"I much prefer..."

"Hmph! We don't need the help of this...punk!' The vice captain interjected, two of his subbordiantes rushed to his flank. "In fact, since you're here we should go ahead and take you into custody, men!"

"**Gentlemen please!, We can't have a show without the _star_ can we?**"

"What the..." Buer suddenly stopped in it's tracks; then suddenly _they_ appeared...

To be continued..

A/N: That concludes this chapter's rewrite. I bet nobody expected me to do that to my hero. And I decided to go for more animosity between Ryuusei and Rimuru.

That's really all I have to say right now, Ja ne!

Review Response: Damn I didn't even think of it that way! But I'm glad I ended their fight the way it did instead of turning it into some long drawn out battle of egos; it was never meant to go that far and doing so would probably compromise the rest of the series.

There isn't a scene of her 'getting' his respect but after the fight with her if you talk to him in the stands he says something about how beautifully her and Kyle fought. He might've said something else about her before the fight but I can't remember.


	5. Chapter 5

The Duelist descended through the void first; hovering nearly a meter above the ground flanking Buer on it's left. The Wizard came next followed by the Healer. Neither of these units were equipped for melee combat therefore they remained airborne with the Healer staying the furthest away, only a few meters below the rim of the portal.

With these positions Gutri had an excellent vantage point for the battle. On his end the professor tapped the mic. "Testing, testing... There we go, the signal was lost for a moment...** Greetings Seishin... and Chijou no Tami... I am Professor Simon Gutri...**" His shrill voice broadcast through the entire Northern block..

"_Gutri!?_" Judas looked to his Swordian partner.

"You know of this man Chal?"

"_Oh how I wish I didn't, bocchan he's..._"

"**Supreme Administrator of the Tenjoujin R&D facility; Helraios and this world's guide to the cosmos. But enough about me.**" His attention turned to Ryuusei. "**This is about you, Fuushino Ryuusei...**"

Rimuru shot a glare at the street fighter. "So this bastard knows you!?"

Ryuusei shrugged. "Hell if I know! But I'm _famous_ around here so he probably knows me that way."

"**Quite right boy, but I couldn't give a damn about your rep in da hood!**"

"Then what is it?" Eying the carnage caused by Buer. "Or is all this just for shits and giggles?"

"**Not all of it; this is a business venture and I am a business man after all. And right now I have a client who wants desperately to taste the power of a Seishin.**"

"SEI-SEISHIN!" The Knights chattered amongst themselves. On his end Gutri snapped his fingers and the Wizard made a gesture; suddenly 3 claw-like gusts of wind swept toward a few of the armored soldiers. A second slash followed immediately; when time resumed violent cuts formed on their armor and the 3 Knights collapsed into a bloody heap. Ryuusei flinched yet held his ground.

Gutri sighed. "**I just loathe the squeaks of vermin... but don't be ****too alarmed, this was PG compared to what happened to those singing Chipmunks. Well fun's over now it's back to business, anyway my client...**"

"Hold on a sec! There's somethin I wanna know."

"**Shoot?**"

"Those nuts of yours, they steel too?"

Rimuru did a double-take. "Why the hell do you want to know THAT!"

Ignoring her the street fighter cracked his knuckles, a wicked grin formed on his face. "Cuz when I kick'em up our throat, I gotta know how hard!" And with that he was off like a rocket! The remaining Knights cheered him on with stuff like '_You can do it Seishin-Sama!' _'_Avenge your fallen servants!_' '_Get my Manslaughter charges dropped!_' However these cheers fell on deaf ears. The...Seishin charged Buer, but instead of striking the mecha he leapt on top of it and suddenly stopped.

"What are you doing, kick his steel or whatever balls already!" Judas gave Lilith's daughter an odd look.

"Oh I will... But first we're gettin somethin straight!" After clearing his throat. "The way the church and those stuck-up rich sons of bitches run this town really pisses me off..."

Everyone starred in shock. "Wh-What are you saying Seishin-sama!?" The vice captain demanded.

Ryuusei ignored the cheering section as it rapidly turned on him. "And I'm cuttin outta here ASAP. But till then Seinegald is still MY turf and shit like _that_ doesn't fly with me..." While starring at the mutilated remains of the knight trio. "...Even if they are tools!"

Judas rose an eyebrow. "Well at least he's not a COMPLETE sociopath..."

"_But that man, Simon Gutri definitely is. We must be very careful when dealing with hm!_"

The street fighter's right leg surged with electricity. The cheering section erupted yet again but remained unnoticed... He Setsuna'd upward until he was eye-level with the mecha. "Here's that kick I promised biyatch! HIEN..." His body twisted in the air. "RAI..." Electricity continued to build as his leg extended. "KYAKU!" A fierce twist for added force and Ryuusei's leg headed straight for the Wizard's crotch plate.

Gutri sighed as the electrically-charged leg neared it's target. The Helraios' Administrator muttered a single word into his comm. "Barrier."

As if on cue the Healer made a similar motion as the Wizard had earlier. A magical bubble formed around the other mecha just before the castration. Ryuusei grit his teeth as the Shoujutsu deflected the lightning hurling himself towards a wall several meters away. "Not this time!"

The street fighter suddenly shifted in mid-air; his feet touching the wall then quickly sprang forward, the Wizard was dead in his sights. He quickly removed the chain he wore around his waist and wrapped it around his right arm. "Block this **you metal fuck!**" He grit his teeth as the chain-wrapped arm surged with elecricity; the intense glow was bright enough for all on the ground to see.

"Look and hehold men! He's about to display his divine power!" The vice captain roared. And the cheering section was once again in his favor...

Ryuusei cocked back his fist. "RAIJINKEN (Kai)!" The chain-wrapped arm lanced forward; the super-charged Raijinken impacting the barrier with tremendous force.

One of Gutri's monitors suddenly went dark from the feedback overload. But that wasn't why he bit his finger because the video feed from the remaining units' remained constant. (What a waste, barely even a spike...)

The barrier surged from the electrical discharge and finally shattered, allowing the remainder of Raijinken to strike. Although the armor withstood the punch itself, the lightning damaged many of the mecha's internal systems, specifically the Lens Battery.

As the unit began to descend Ryuusei figured now was the perfect time to break away. Using the hull he sprang back; distancing himself from the Wizard as the Anti-Gravity systems finally failed and the mecha came crashing down on top of Buer. The Seishin crossed his arms to shield his face from the explosion, catching something in the process. The ground came sooner than expected as his feet impacted something that made a loud clang followed by an '_oof_'.

"Are you...alright...Seishin-sama?" The vice captain inquired from the bottom of the dog pile.

The teen slapped his forehead. (Fuckin posers...) And hopped off of the Knight dog pile then walked off, his teeth clenched, from some unknown pain. He finally rested against a wall his clenched fist opened dropping 2 ball-barrings.

Rimuru rose an eyebrow. "Now, those wouldn't happen to be..."

"Hey I may not've kicked'em up his throat like I said I would, but I can still do this!" A devilish smirk crossed the street fighter's face as his fist took on a green glow.

A Souhajin later and the ball-barrings were no more...

Judas sweatdropped. (Must be his form of Divine Retribution...)

"**RE..BOOTIN...**" Buer began to stir having been knocked out of Stand-by Mode by the impact. The mecha had difficulty picking itself up with 2 of it's 5 legs missing... Just as Judas had planned. "**REQUESTING REPAIR...**"

The Healer began to glow, however...

"_PIKOHAN!_"

A small mallet appeared out of nowhere; clocking the unit upside the head, stalling it just long enough for... "HIEN..." Just as Ryuusei had done earlier, the masked swordsman lept off of Buer's shell, with both Swordian and Dagger ready Judas twisted. "REN..." Spiraling upward, he made several violent cuts to the unit's armor. "ZAN!" The final blow was a single downward thrust straight through the Healer's Lens Battery. Judas landed gracefully, his back turned to the exploding mecha. "Hmph! Barely worth the effort..."

"_Now THAT''s what I expected from you Bocchan!_"

"My turn!" Rimuru with Excalibur in hand set her sights on Buer; she stood there, concentrating as a white aura appeared below her. "PRISM FLASHER!" Rays of light appeared in the sky and just as soon as they formed... they dropped; hammering Buer's exposed interior.

"**CRITICAL...DOW...N**" Sparks flew as Buer's main systems failed, then finally the large mecha exploded.

Now all that was left was the Duelist; both Judas and Rimuru took readied stances. "That won't be necessary." The vice captain and his men were back on their feet. "It's our duty as Knights of Straylize to assist Seishin-sama and his Holy Company"

"**Holy Company!?**"

"_Holy Company!?_"

Ryuusei slapped his forehead yet again. "What a retard..." But the comment fell on deaf ears as the quartet charged the last remaining mecha; it wasn't long until it fell. (...And here I was gonna smite their asses...)

--

Several hours had passed since the incident. The block was quarantined while the Knights cleaned up the remains of Gutri's mecha. Therefore neither Rimuru or Judas could leave, Ryuusei on the other hand...

"See ya'round..." He waved while starting for the south gate.

"And where are you going in such a hurry?" Judas inquired.

"Noischtat."

Rimuru rose an eyebrow. "And what will you do there?"

The street fighter smirked. "What i do best. And that's kicking ass! I hear the Champion's a real bad ass."

Her cheeks turned a faint crimson from the _compliment_. "Well, flattery MAY get you somewhere..."

"Eh?" Her response was a nod. "Wait...you mean?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded, now it was HER turn for an ego trip.

He grinned at her. "...I shouldda known, the way you wasted that piece of shit back there..." Giving her a thumbs up...and a long, hard stare. "Quite the package."

Lilith's daughter continued blushing. "Huh?"

"Well you're strong AND a hotty!" Taking hold of her right hand in his. "Why not ditch Mr. Cosplayer," Judas glared at him but was ignored. "and hook up with me? We'd be a real Power Couple."

"That's...nice," Stuttering while trying to reclaim her hand. "but...Judas and I..." Finally succeeding. "have something important to do. So maybe some _other_ time."

The street fighter shrugged. "Well I tried," He turned to leave. "guess I'll see you and your frilly panties in Noischtat!" The sound of unsheathing was heard...

"**Hold it!**" She said through clenched teeth.

The street fighter peered over his shoulder. "Aww and I thought we'd leave on friendly terms...'

"**You call talking about my underwear _friendly terms!?_**" Lilith's daughter thrust her holy sword in Ryuusei's direction, lightning surged. He backstepped avoiding the Shuraiken and landed in a fighting tance.

"Guess we'll be havin it out here." He said while popping his neck then added. "...Rimmy."

"**Yeah, I guess we will...**" Her voice oozing with venom.

"_Should we stop this, or let them have it out?_"

"Sure Chal, you go right ahead." The Swordian drawn and shining brown...

"_PIKO PIKO HAMMER!_" Even if Chal could be heard, his words still fall on deaf ears...just as something fell on their owners!

Judas walked towards Ryuusei's prone form, smirking while starring down at the man. "Mr. Cosplayer eh?" Once Chal was sheathed the masked swordsman took an arm in each hand. and proceeded to drag them towards a tent. "And that's all I'll tolorate...from EITHER of you!"

Continued in Part 2...

A/N: And that conclude the rewrite for Part 1; yeah I shortened chapter 5 but I found the run around Rimuru gave Ryuusei kind of 'meh' so I just decided to end it like I did, plus it gave Judas a bit of his old personality back with some hint of 'Jii-san'

If you couldn't tell from the description that was ToR's Gusty Nail... not a Destiny Series Shoujutsu but still awesome, I plan to use a couple of other ToR spells including a certain Forbidden Beast that rips the land to all hell

If Chal seemed out of character then you either didn't play Lion Side in the DC or did and missed the Chat where he was ranting about how overrated Dimlos is (But mostly the attention he gets from Atwight) Plus his human self was really cocky in the ToD2 Drama CD's (remember I'm pooling my resources here)

Why use Raijinken (Kai) instead if Raijinken-Kai like Mary's Majinken-Kai? Because Mary's is a legitimate variant where Ryuusei just uses a conductor to boost his regular Raijinken


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the long gap but hey, inspiration can come at any time...

Dark storm clouds swirled above the mound that up until a week ago was a crater. The ground pulsated with energy; while in the sky above lightning danced and the wind howled as if the elements themselves were trying to keep something at bay. Large chunks of stone, too large for even a dozen men to budge lifted off the ground by black waves of power. Suddenly a hand emerged from beneath the rubble and a pair of bright yellow eyes shown through the darkness. "I've finally arrived! Now, to feast on the souls of this world!"

_**Part 2: Awakening**_

Ryuusei was jarred awake; his right hand searching the space beside him, then the pillow. Both were cold and had no sign of occupancy. "Just a dream..." Slumping back down on his pillow. (No way Rimuru's THAT soft.)

-----------------------------------------------

At the cemetary; Philia Philis stood before three headstones, there were no patches of dirt as there were no remains to be burried... The Straylize priestess looked on at the gathering of family and friends. Those absent from the Swordian Team were Johnny Shiden thanks to political issues Aquaveil was even more cut-off from the world then it had been 18 years ago. And Igtenos' Master, King Woodrow Kelvin who was unable to attend because of pressing matters in Phandaria. Instead he sent gifts with the two women from his country; Mary Agent and Chelsea Tone.

Once all attendants were seated Clemente's Master began in her softest voice. "We are gathered here today to honor Kyle Dunamis, Loni Dunamis and their friend Reala who were tragicly taken from us..."

"AHCHOO!" Rimuru sneezed suddenly,

"Here you go honey." Lilith whispered trying not to disrupt Philia's eulogy. She handed her daughter a cloth hankerchief.

"Thanks mom." Rimuru took the hankey and blew, (Well that came out of nowhere, it isn't even cold,) Philia's voice was drowned out by the sound of Rimuru's inner voice. (What's that saying? "When you sneeze suddenly it means someone's thinking about you"? Probably that stupid punk at the inn, or maybe...) Her thoughts trailed off as her bright green eyes slowly shifted upward. (If that is you Kyle I assure you that you can rest in peace soon.)

"_I'm sure Kyle's very happy that you're here._" Chal said in an attempt to confort his partner. On a rooftop, and out of sight Judas watched the service. Chal knew his partner better than anyone, he knew that the masked swordsman was suffering greatly over the loss of his nephew.

Right now he was remembering their adventure in that alternate timeline. (No matter how bleak the situation you were always energetic, always hopeful... Even when you led group into trouble your optomism kept us strong...) And how Kyle was willing to spare Barbatos Goetia, the man who murdered his father Stan in cold blood... (You shown mercy to your enemies and even gave this arrogant fool who betrayed his friends, countrymen and the world a second chance...) His fist trembled; despite all resistance the normally calm and collected Judas shed a tear for his fallen nephew."You are the true definition of a hero!"

"_Bocchan?_"

"Kyle I swear to you, I'll hunt that bastard Gutri wherever he may run, no matter if it's to the ends of the Earth or to the depths of Hell. He AND his collaborators WILL answer for this!"

"_And I will be by your side through it all!_"

"Thank you Chal," Judas replied in his controlled tone. It took him a few minutes but the masked swordsman finally regained himself. and watched as Philia finished a prayer to the Megami Atamoni. "The service is almost finished, we should go before we're noticed up here."

"_Right._" And the Swordian Master made his way down the fire escape and and sped to the place where he was to meet Rimuru.

As the service came to a close, the guests lined up to place roses before the trio's headstones. After placed hers Rimuru walked off to join Judas who had his back against a tree. "Are you ready for this?" The masked swordsman asked without even looking.

"Yeah..." While wiping away a tear. "Let's go kick his...sas."

"Are you sure? If you still need a few days..."

"No! We're doing this now!"

He turned to leave. "Then it's settled... We'll pick up our third member and head to Aigrette's Port."

She walked up beside him and out of the corner of her eye noticed red around Judas' right eye then shifted her gaze to the ground. (This was hard for him too...)

---------------------------------

"_**That presence! Did you feel it Gutri!?**_"

The professor, meanwhile was hunched over a lab table, atop of which was a certain sword; it's blade bore a flame pattern and the crimson cross guard bore a jewel. Gutri turned his head to a large capsule that was surprisingly empty. "Good morning to you too..." Then returned to his research. "Now...what will make you react? Gamma Rays? Ultraviolet Rays? A radioactive spider bite?"

"_**You DARE wave me off!?**_"

"Wow, somebody's cranky, did Daemon have a bad dream during his 5-day nap?"

"_**Listen well! A powerful Youkai has appeared through the dementional breach Barbatos created!**_"

"Nonsense! If such a creature appeared, the sensors would've..." Suddenly alarms rang out through Helraios. "Well son of a bitch!"

"_**This could be the opportunity we've been waiting for!**_"

"Yes, I couldn't agree more, computer transp..."

"_**NO!**_"

"Aw, why not?"

"_**You had that mechanically-mutated monstrosity obliterate Barbatos! I won't risk you fucking this up, therefore I'll contact the creature with telepathy!**_"

"I see, one Daemon to another."

He scoft at the remark. "_**...Just focus on the task at hand!**_"

"As you wish, you are the client after all."

---------------------------------

The street fighter roamed about town, disappointed at the lack of activity. "Guess they're all at the funeral, even that paranoid Innkeeper's gone..." He rounded the square once more then found himself on the bridge leading to the orphenage, While there he stopped and leaned against the rail. (Maybe I should've gone too... I may not know the kid but being around those guys sure makes me feel for him...)

"A Gald for our thoughts?"

"The ecconomy ain't THAT bad," He presented his open palm. "10 Gald take it or lea..."Turning his head he found Rimuru and Judas. "...Oh it's you guys, over already?"

"Yeah..." She sighed.

"We've moving now, if that's fine with you?"

"Like I have any say in this," He crossed his arms. "I'm just 'the thrid guy' remember?" Then rose an eyebrow upon realizing only 2 of their party were there. "...Wait, ain't moms commin?"

"She's going to stay here, we are the _only_ family they've got..."

Judas remained silent.

"I see... Well next stop Castlevania!"

"Calvalese." Judas corrected.

"I know that, it was a joke..."

Rimuru replied. "I know, but we're not exactly in a laughing mood..."

"So you're just going to brood the whole trip to Cherik? Because that's a LONG trip." Then thrust his fist into the air...and waited. "So why not show SOME enthusiasm!"

A silent moment passed and Chaltier was thrust into the air. Rimuru looked over. "Judas?"

"Why not, he may not but WE are doing this for Kyle."

The blonde girl snorted. "Yeah, I guess Kyle WOULD want us to something corny like this." Finally Excalibur followed suit, the two swords crossed just above Ryuusei's exposed wrist.

"Nice, a lil closer and I'll be grouped with that redheaded guy who shows off his abbs!"

They both sweatdropped and replied. "Sorry..."

"_Just a few millimeters more..."_

As the trio prepared to leave, Stan and Rutee approached the orphanage; while turning towards the bridge Kyle's mom caught sight of something, something that gave her a sense of relief. "Are you feeling better Rutee?"

Turning to her husband, Dimlos' partner saw her brightened expression. "He's...alive!"

He bore that classic confused look. "Who is?"

Rutee ushered him inside, then all-the-while staring at the bridge.

-------------------------------------------

Alarms rang throughout Helraios as dark energy surged within the laboratory sector. "It seems our guest has arrived Daemon."

"_**Yes, the psychic pulse I sent in his direction has drawn the Youkai here.**_"

Within seconds the energy solidified into a red-cloaked figure. The Youkai surveyed the room for the saurce of the psychic bolt; his eyes only spotted Gutri, but his extraordinary senses found another... "Who dares call Ronove here!? Speak now or taste my wrath!"

"_**It is I...great Ronove.**_"

"What!? A lowly specter!? Surely you mock me!"

"_**This is only a temporary problem, one I may remedy faster with your assistance.**_"

"Bah!" He waved. "I have not the time for such things, not when there are human souls to devour." Eying Gutri from beneath his hood.

"_**How does a Seishin's soul sound?**_

This piqued the Youkai's interest.

To be Continued...

A/N: Like I said in my original note I fixed quite a few things in this story. First of all I have a new machine and a properly working keyboard. Second I overhauled the main/funeral segment of this chapter. And third I renamed the Youkai after a demon in the Ars Goetia (like the majoriety of ToD2's bosses)

And yes, Kyle was willing to spare Barbatos after the 3rd fight but Anago was too proud so he threw himself into the Kami no Me...


	7. Chapter 7

The cloaked Youkai quickly became annoyed with the pair. "Pah! You lie! I sense no divine aura in this mortal realm!" With a swift motion Ronove summoned a Double-Saber; both blades were crimson and rigid like a saw. The cloaked Youkai grabbed the connecting hilt and thrust one end of the weapon in the direction of the Lens Composite.

"Oh my..." Gutri muttered, pressing a red button on the bottom of the lab table.

"For wasting Ronove's precious time I shall send you to the abyss of hell specter! ARRRRRRUGGGGGGHHHH!" Dark power was fused into the weapon, the cloaked Youkai readied himself to strike when suddenly the two transporters at the back of the room came online! "What!?" From each transporter came four Duelists and four Wizards. The units quickly surrounded the intruder; the Wizards' built-in Positron Blasters were armed and trained on the Youkai. "And what are _these_!?"

"I'm afraid you're being a rude guest in my home... Put that big toy back in the Land of Spells and Faeries or mah Eight-0 will 'R.K' ya ass!"

He wore an amused look beneath his hood. "You believe these mechanized monstrosities are mach for a Noble such as myself!?"

"Well...yes." And with that the Duelists backed away while the Wizards opened fire!

"Pah!" Ronove twirled the Double-Saber about with such speed the crimson blades appeared as flashes of light, the positron beams were effortlessly deflected into the walls, several consoles and expensive looking lab equipment. When the barrage ceased the cloaked Youkai rose into the air. "It's time to end this!" Black energy was channeled into the weapon once more. "BLOODY..." He entered a stance as to throw a discus, "HOWLING!" And let the weapon fly! It was a blur of black and red that hacked through each of the four Wizard units and two of the Duelists before the weapon returned to it's master. The Youkai descended to the metallic floor just as the remaining units charged him. Ronove held the Double-Saber at his side. "AERIEL RAZOR!" And with a swift motion created a spiral of slashes around him, shredding rhe remainder of gutri's security. The Youkai stood before a mass of flaming wreckage and pieces of scrap metal. He ignored Gutri and reset his sights on Daemon. "Now where was I?" Readying his weapon again.

"...If you want something done right..." The professor muttered to himself while reaching for something on the table.

"Prepare for eternity!" He continued forward then suddenly a...Fire Storm blocked his path. "Damn you human!" Ronove turned to Gutri who now wielded the sword he was experimenting on. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the blade.

"Though I'd MUCH prefer to use _my_ weapon, my prodige's invention gets the job done."

(Im...possible! Those 6 were destroyed nearly 2 decades ago!?) Ronove glared at Gutri. "How did you come about that, human!?"

"Oh, you know did a lil of this, did a lil of that. Liquidated Phandaria's survey of the Dycroft Ruins, it really wasn't THAT hard to find." The professor took on a serious expression... "I'll have you know, I'm a 5th Degree Master of the Tenjoujin Military Art." Entered a few dramatic poses then finally into an offensive stance. "So how about it, do you feel lucky punk?"

Ronove smirked underneath the hood. "Hmpf! My pleasure!" The two readied themselves for the duel until...

"_**ENOUGH!**_"

"...Well I wondered when he'd get a line." Gutri muttered, lowing his weapon.

"_**Ronove, the Seishin boy is as FAR from divine as Gutri if from sanity... But his power shall 'awaken' soon. And once it has and his service is no longer needed then you may feast on his life energy, suck him dry and gain the power you would need to BRUN this world to ashes!**_"

The cloaked Youkai pondered the entity's words. "And what's in this for you?"

"_**I will use his connection to the Lens and manifest a physically body...**_"

"As per MY design." Interrupted Gutri.

"And what guarantee do I have tha you won't turn on me once you have gained such a form?"

"_**This world and it's people don't mean a damn thing to me... It was only by 'accident' that I arrived here and once I have the power I will return to my own galaxy and annihilate the human vermin who infest it like the plague. (Starting with the trator to my **__**Court and his inept bastard son, Lloyd Irving!) Even as we speak he is on his way here, with your demonic presence his awakening shall hasten.**_"

That caused Gutri to snicker. (Yes and I know JUST the medium to use!) His right eye glancing down at the sword in his possession.

As he pondered Daemon's words he felt it! The craving for the sweet taste of human souls. "...Very well, I shall join forces with you...for now. But should you betray me, your end will be slow and painful!" Clenching his fist. "You shall be the first victim in my castle's new Torture Chamber and I will take my time tormenting your soul... Only when I'm bored of you shall I let you die!"

Gutri couldn't help but laugh. (Spoken like a true noble!)

"_**...I'll keep that in mind...**_"

The cloaked Youkai turned away from the human and Lens-incased entity then peered over his shoulder. "You know, I sense a _hint_ of," And licked his lips. "human in you..."

"_**Well then if you're hungry, there's a full-blooded one right here.**_"

"Pah!" Waving it off. "They don't come any blacker than HIS soul! Nothing good could come out of devouring him!"

The professor bowed his head. "It's a gift..."

"What I crave are the sugary-sweet, succulent souls of children! Why, I can sense many morsels nearby...."

"Yes there's a ghetto settlement in the badlands of this continent called 'Hope Town'. It's population is primarily those morsels you crave so much." He suddenly had a brainstorm. "Ya know, that place is on the way to the cavern entrance. Making it the perfect place to trap my guinea pig."

"_**That's...not a bad plan Gutri.**_"

"Of course they won't reach this continent for a few more days. But not to worry, the city called 'Cherik' has a large population, just pick off a few to snack on and save the feeding frenzy for when our prey arrives!"

"Not bad... it would allow me to savor those sweet morsels... How will I recognize our prey if I can't sense his aura?"

"Simple, he's short, pale with green hair, has a punk attitude and threatens to rip off your balls! You CAN'T miss him! But just remember to bring him back HERE, he's worthless to either of us if his power doesn't awaken."

"I am aware of that, human! I shall take my leave now, but remember, betray me and...."

"Yeah, yeah you'll torture Daemon till you're bored..."

"Hmpf!" And Ronove vanished, leaving the two in the wreckage filled chamber.

"Well, I guess I'll be off too, it's time for my smoke break." Gutri placed the sword back on the table and exited though the double-door. Once outside he pressed a button on a wall panel. "Computer! Clean up!" Then stepped onto the moving floor. (A Youkai Noble... I can't wait to dissect you! All the wonderous things I can do with your parts...) The Administrator of Helraios grinned while plucking a cigar out of his lab coat pocket. (And those Chijou no Tami, that tomboy bitch and... _Bocchan_, you can be the text dummies for my Valefor Prototype!) The halls soon echoed with maniacal laughter...

(Incomplete...)

A/N: There's plenty more of chapter 7 but this one long-ass scene is enough for a teaser...

Double-Saber was the type of weapon Yuan used as mentioned in the Monster Zuukan in ToS PS2

Since Thunder Blade in the Destiny Remake was redone to be more like a melee attack I did the same with Ronove's version of Bloody Howling. The normal spell version as well as the Eternia-style Thunder Blade will show up later.

Bet you never thought that about Daemon, as for the rest of his origins... well as Jade would put it 'Hi-mi-tsu!'


End file.
